warship_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Warship Girls Wiki
Warship Girls(Simplified Chinese: 战舰少女; Traditional Chinese: 戰艦少女) is a mobile game based on the warships in WWII. The players can collect the personified warships which are called "Warship Girls" and build up his/her own navy fleet to fight against their enemy -- Abyss Fleets. Introduction Warship Girls is a Collectible Card Game. The Warship Girl is a personified character based on the warships of countries in WWII. In this game, you will play a role of an admiral to build up your own fleets to fight against your enemies. You can get new ships by constructing, battling, or doing quests and activities. You will have an initial ship and some resources when you create a new account. Every time you win a combat (Rank B or higher), you have a change to get a new ship. There are some quests that gives you new ships as well. Four kinds of resources: Fuel, Ammunition, Steel and Bauxite, will be produced automatically. They are essential to your ships. When you go for a combat, fuel and ammunition will be consumed. The ship with aircraft will consume bauxite as well. When you repair a ship, steel will be consumed. In general, the larger the ship is, the longer time it requires for repairing. You and your ships will get experience and level up when battling. Enhancement and remodelling will strengthen your ships. If the degree of intimacy of a Warship Girl is higher enough, you can engage to her. Glossary All classification names of warships are based on Hull Classification Symbol. Guides After creating an account, you can choose one initial ship from these four destroyers: * Glowworm (G-class destroyer of E Country) * Z16 (Z-class destroyer of G Country) * Gearing (Gearing-class destroyer of U Country) * Fubuki (Fubuki-class destroyer of J Country) Please take care of them! Although they may not be powerful, initial ships are rare and hard to get during the game. Do not disassemble them by mistake! UI The resource bar on the top of the screen shows the amount of resources you have. The four buttons at the middle are: Combat (top), Construction (left), Dock (bottom), Remodeling (right). The five options at the bottom of the screen are: Shop, Activities, Quests, Illustrations and Mails. Construction Construction is one of the main ways of acquiring new ships. There are several ships that can only be acquired by construction. Adjust the amount of four resources and click "Construct". Wait for a while and you will get a new ship. You can click the "Construction Records" button to view or choose the recipes of other players for your information. Click the star to save it in your Favorites. Enhancement Enhancement can improve the values of Firepower, Torpedo, Armor and Anti-air. You can choose the ship to be enhanced on the left, and choose the ships as the material of enhancement. Click "Enhance" button to proceed. Development Similar to Construction, you can adjust the amount of resources to develop new equipment. You can view the recipes of other players as well. Remodeling & Abilities * Remodeling: You can remodel your ship with Cores acquired in Campaigns. There are four kinds of cores in game: Destroyer Remodeling Core, Cruiser Remodeling Core, Battleship Remodeling Core, Aircraft Carrier Remodeling Core. * Abilities: Remodeled ships have abilities. The ability can be leveled up. Max level is Level 3. Combat Battles There are several Worlds and Maps in game. Maps contain crossroads that you can enter when specified condition meets. Exercises You can conduct military exercises (PvP) with the 1st fleets of other players. Every day at 00:00, 12:00 and 18:00, the list of opponents will be refreshed. Exercises do not consume resources, and your ships will get EXP and no damage after it. Expeditions Expeditions is a way to acquire extra resources. You can send your fleet to expedition. They will return back after a specified time with resources. It is possible that the expedition ends with a "Great Success", and you will get 50% more of the resources than expected amount. The higher the level of flagship is, the higher the possibility of getting a great success is. Campaigns Campaigns are the only way of acquiring Cores. These campaigns are based on the famous campaigns in history so that the name of enemy ships are somewhat related to the name of an existing ship. There are 4 campaigns, with easy mode and hard mode. In hard mode, only the specified types of ships can attend, and the level of enemies will be higher. Combat Mechanics Formation When a combat starts, the player must choose a formation first. * Single-Vertical: Decrease evasion. Increase firepower. * Double-Vertical: Increase firepower. Decrease evasion. * Rhombus: Increase air-force and anti-air. Decrease firepower and torpedo. * Single-Horizontal: Increase evasion and anti-submarine. Decrease accuracy. * Echelon: Increase critical rate and the rate of being critically damaged. Note: You can only choose single-vertical formation if your fleet contains less than or equal to 3 ships. Day Combat Reconnaissance Compare the reconnaissance value of each other. Succeed if the player's fleet has higher reconnaissance. * : Accuracy+5%, Evasion+5%. * : No effects Aerial Combat Compare the Anti-air value of each other. Aircraft from Aircraft Carriers will deal damage on the enemy. * : Bomber Damage+10%, Accuracy+10% * : Bomber Damage+5%, Accuracy+5% * Air Parity: No effects * : Bomber Damage-5%, Accuracy-5% * : Bomber Damage-10%, Accuracy-10% Opening Torpedo Submarines of each other will launch torpedoes in this stage. Determining Direction * : No effects * : Firepower-20% * T Crossing: ( ) Firepower+20% ( ) Firepower-20% The direction does not affect the damage of bombers. Shelling * 1st Shelling: Ships fire at enemy in order of attack range (Long-Middle-Short). * 2nd Shelling: Ships with long range will fire at enemy the second time. Closing Torpedo Ships with torpedo will launch torpedoes. Critically damaged ships cannot launch torpedo. Night Combat Choose "Continue" to enter night combat. Critically damaged ships, Aircraft Carriers and Light Aircraft Carriers do not participate in night combat. Destroyers will launch torpedo one by one. Warship Girls Illustrations Types Nationalities Equipment Features Emotion System The initial emotion value of a ship is 50. Max value is 100. When the ship is , your fleet should stop and return to dock immediately. Otherwise, the critically damaged ship's HP may decrease to 0 under the attack of enemies and retreat. You will not lose the ship if you do so. However, the retreated ship consumes twice of the resources to repair it. The emotion value will decrease 50% of the max value (i.e. decreases 50 for a 50/100 ship), and the emotion value of all other ships which are Level 10 or higher will decrease 5%. When a ship attends combat (battle, expedition, etc.), the emotion value may increases. You can engage to her if her emotion value reaches 100. After engagement, the max value will become 200 and the consumption of repairing decreases 30%. Emotion affects attributes of a ship: Illustrators Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Activities